While the Internet is generally ubiquitous, there are times when the Internet is inaccessible or limited, such as when traveling on an airplane, train or bus. Entertainment options for such a user are limited in these instances to entertainment that the user has stored on his personal user equipment device(s). Personal devices tend to have limited storage space, and thus often cannot store sufficient entertainment for a user in such a scenario.